Love Hurts
by ChocoFrogs
Summary: Roger and Cho met in his last year of Hogwarts, Cho in her sixth. Cho was still heartbroken after Cedric's death. Roger wants to be with her, but can't. Little does he know, Cho doesn't feel the same way.


**Round 5 - What's in a Name?**

 _Hello everyone, it seems a certain blonde French witch has taken over this round. That's right, Fleur Delacour is here, handing out flowers to every player._

 _Each position has been assigned a prompt that is inspired by the Harry Potter characters that have been named after flowers._

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Beater 2: Poppy (as inspired by Madam Pomfrey): Write about a character being treated, or treating someone, as a consolation prize.**

 **Word Count: 919**

 **Prompts:**

 **1\. (word) influence**

 **8\. (word) difference**

 **13\. (colour) ruby red**

 _Cho opened her eyes to find herself in an empty part of the castle. She blinked once, then Cedric appeared. They smiled at each other lovingly. He reached into the pocket of his robes, presenting her a ring box. She took the ring, placed it on her finger, and stared at it, not being able to take her eyes off of it. Her favorite color. Ruby red. She looked up to thank Cedric, but before she knew it, he was gone._

 _"Cedric!" Cho ran through the busy halls to catch him, dodging swarms of first-years coming at her._

 _He stopped and turned around, waving. Cho kept running, but he seemed to get farther and farther away. Cedric blew her a kiss, turned around, and kept walking. As he slowly faded, Cho tried to run faster, but it was useless, he was no longer there._

Cho woke up, gasping for air. Her hair clung to the back of her sweaty neck.

She heard a knock on her window and her heart skipped a beat. She shot out of bed and fumbled around in her dresser, looking for her wand. The ring was lying there, undisturbed. She shook her head, discouraged. When she finally found it, she turned around to see Roger, his wand illuminated, peeking into the window. He waved. Cho shushed him, mouthing, _You'll wake my parents!_

 _Sorry,_ he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Cho sighed. _Did he have to come right now?_ As quiet as she possibly could, she snuck to the front door, tiptoeing around all the creaky floorboards, and finally making it to the front door. She ran around to the side of the house, running into Roger.

"Sorry 'bout that." Cho brushed herself off.

"Don't apologize, my love. I-I had to see you." Roger paused, giving a weak smile, then sighed.

Cho looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He fidgeted, looking away. When he looked back, he kept his eyes on the ground. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it, Roger." Cho rolled her eyes, just wanting to be alone, wanting to get this over with.

"My parents, they've set me up to marry a Pureblood."

Cho's smile disappeared, her eyebrows coming together, questioning whether she had heard correctly. She looked up into his dark eyes. "Can-can you repeat—"

"Shhhhh." Roger's hand caressed her cheek before he pressed a finger over her lips.

He brought her in close, squeezing her. Cho didn't know what to say, how to feel.

"Cho. I—" Roger paused. "I can't influence them. I can't change anything. It won't make any difference, no matter how much I beg. All they care about is our status. I'm really sorry. Just know that I'll always love you."

Cho slowly nodded, her face still up against his chest. "When's the wed—"

"Don't worry about that."

Cho broke out of the hug and pushed Roger away. "When is it?"

Roger sighed. "In one week."

She looked up at him; she should feel sad, angry, but none of those emotions rose up in her. "Roger, just… just go. I hope you'll be happy."

Roger just stood there, puzzled. "I don't understand. Aren't you… upset?"

"Of course I am." Cho willed herself to cry, at least one tear that would make him stop asking questions, but not a single one emerged.

They stood there in silence, until the point where Cho couldn't keep it in anymore. She looked at him, expression blank and eyes void of emotions.

"I never loved you."

"Wh-what?"

"I said: I never loved you. I—" Cho paused, for the real reason had never escaped her lips until now. "I needed someone to love me. Help me cope with Cedric's death. I hope you understand, Roger."

"Understand? _Understand?_ These couple years, everything between us was a lie? If you needed someone to love you, you could, at the very least, love them back!"

Cho raised her voice a bit. " _Shush!_ "

"At this point, Cho, I don't care if I wake the whole neighborhood." Roger stormed off, leaving Cho just staring at him in her front yard.

"Wait." Cho called out to him.

Roger paused.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Roger. Please know that. I'll miss you."

He nodded. "Me too."

With a _whoosh_ , Roger was gone.

Cho crept back into her room. She placed her wand back on the dresser, and glanced at the ring. Slowly picking it up, she slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. She sat back on her bed, fiddling with it.

 _I'm sorry, Cedric. I just couldn't do it. But I'll see you soon. I promise._ Cho thought of the dream, the dream she had every single night. She thought of his smile as she drifted off to sleep.

 _Cho opened her eyes to find herself in an empty part of the castle. She blinked once, then Cedric appeared. They smiled at each other lovingly. He reached into the pocket of his robes, presenting her a ring box. She took the ring, placed it on her finger, and stared at it, not being able to take her eyes off of it. Her favorite color. Ruby red. She looked up to thank Cedric._

 _"I love it, Cedric. Thank you." Cho smiled._

 _"Cherish that forever, okay? Keep it, so a part of me will always be with you. Promise?"_

 _Cho hugged Cedric as she put it on her finger. "I promise."_

 _He hugged her back, never to leave her again._


End file.
